


Yet another adventure, yet, it's not in a dream now

by Shadowrosa6



Category: Pocket Mirror (Video Game), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Also I probably will make Cliffjumper OOC at one point, And Harpae, And Lisette, As in I'm sure she's slightly OOC, Don't Judge Me, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Goldia is very freeformed, Goldia was born in modern times unlike in her game, Goldia's mom is dead and I have no clue where her father or brother are, I have a problem, Pre-Series, Same for Enjel kinda, Sorry but we don't get much Personality wise for her in PM!, We don't see much of him or his personality!, Will eventually go through entire series, set before season one, shameless crossover, will probably add more tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowrosa6/pseuds/Shadowrosa6
Summary: Goldia thought that when she was able to escape the strange boy after waking up from her coma and moving to Jasper Nevada with her step-mother she'd have the chance to live a normal life with Enjel, Harpae and Lisette living in her head. However, Lady Fate has grand plans in store for her instead and she'll soon meet the autobots who'll change her life upside down, inside out and for the better.





	1. The first sighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, I bet this crossover is a really odd one, but it's grown on me since I thought of it, so I hope you enjoy this first chapter! Note it's set a year or two before the main events of the show, so Cliffy is still around thankfully ^^
> 
> Also, this takes place after an altered Dawn ending to include Enjel!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)

I exhaled softly as I listened to the teacher speak, I was probably the only one really listening at this point, everyone else either seemed to be passing notes, carefully playing on their phone, or otherwise not paying attention.

But it wasn't like I had much of an option to not listen, after the four-year coma I was in until the start of this year I was way behind my education and I couldn't afford to get any more behind.

Oh yeah, I should probably introduce myself. I am Goldia Die Heilige, a seventeen-year-old girl turning eighteen in the fall, I was in a deep coma for the last four years until I managed to free myself from it by escaping the dream I was stuck in.

And by freeing, I mean managing to escape with my life and pocket mirror, which I now highly suspect to contain my soul somehow, away from the strange boy who my mother had made a foolish deal with for a better life before I was born, in-exchange for “The name bathed in gold”.

That name being mine, so he was after me. He's BEEN after me for years now, but I finally managed to evade him when I woke up.

I was then transferred to Jasper Nevada to stay with the young woman who adopted me after I found out my mother was dead and my brother was missing, the young woman who adopted me was barely older than myself, having just turned twenty this year, but she was easy to get along with, if a bit weird.

Either way, I have not seen hide nor hair of the strange boy since coming here, and my life has changed for the better as a result.

' _Geez, this old coot just won't shut up._ ' I heard Enjel groan lightly in my head, but I knew her words weren't intended as they were heard, she was just bored.

Oh, did I mention I developed multiple personalities due to the strange boy taking a toll on my entire family? And that I confronted them in my dream and accepted them as part of me? Even Enjel, who was not of my own mind and instead was made by the boy before I saved her?

' _Watch your manners, young lady!_ ' Harpae scolded her lightly, I could pretty much hear Harpae smack Enjel on the arm with a book in my head as Enjel exclaimed in surprise.

Yeah, I managed to save all but one of the girls. Fleta, the bratty child personality I had, shattered right as she gave me something of hers and I couldn't save her. The remaining few, Harpae, Lisette and Enjel now lived in my head. They could interact with each other and see the world through my eyes, even take control of my body if I let them which I didn't often do.

Honestly, the three of them made life certainly interesting, even in a place in the middle of nowhere like Jasper where barely anything happened.

' _Honestly you two, y-you should be focusing on the lesson like G-Goldia is!_ ' Lisette meekly protested her voice stuttering despite her speaking in my head.

I shifted my focus back to the lesson as they started bickering as they usually did during classes, it was their way of entertaining themselves I supposed.

Luckily this lesson was the last one for the day, and I shifted to grab my textbooks and what not to put them in my bag, all while listening to the teacher.

Thirty seconds.

My books are in my backpack as I feel the aura of the room change as every teen looked to the clock and tensed in giddiness as the school day was about to end.

Twenty.

I slip the strap of my backpack over my shoulder, thanking the fact I was in the front row as the exit was in clear sight.

Ten, nine, eight, seven.

The other strap is quickly slung over my shoulder, and I brace myself to bolt for the door as I pretty much hear everyone tense.

Four three two one-

The bell rings loudly, and I book it for the door, reaching it in seconds as I fling the door open, catching the teacher yelling at us to study the material for the exams coming up at the end of the year as I race out of the room.

I make it to the exit doors quickly, dodging around the flood of students desperate to escape the building, and I end up standing on the sidewalk, hands on my knees as I catch my breath as the other students flock out of the school building.

It was sad I was used to having to run like my life depended on it to get out of the school, but it was life at school for you.

I sigh as I begin walking, deciding to walk around the streets of this small desert town before heading home, I knew the town pretty much by heart now.

A long while later, I was walking down the sidewalk on the street that leads to the highway, a hand resting on the pocket mirror hanging from my neck and the other loosely gripping a backpack strap, when I spotted something odd, and new.

Parked on the side of the road I was on, was a red Dodge Challenger with two horns on the front and yellow headlights, it's paint was sleek and very shiny, as if it just came out of the factory.

“I don’t recognize you. You're new.” I couldn't help but mumble as I walked up it the car, my gold-ish pink eyes glittering in curiosity. “I wonder who your driver is, they must have been very lucky to get a good looking car like you.”

I hadn't the faintest clue why I was talking to a CAR of all things, but it was the truth, it was a good looking car. It was also probably a good thing I was still mumbling.

“I hope your driver takes good care of you, and you of them, as I don't think any scraps or scratches would fit a good looking car like you.” A small smile graced my features as I brushed my light brown hair out of my eyes before continuing on my way.

For some reason, I felt like eyes were on me as I walked away, but I shook it off as I opted to undo the ribbon my hair was in to let my long hair flow freely.

I hummed a light tune as I turned a corner, a hand pulling out my phone from my jeans' front pocket to text my mom that I was headed home.

 

I still couldn't get that car out of my head though, who in the world owned it? It was a small town, so the chances of anyone here owning it were pretty small, and not many people came to visit so...

I almost jolted when I received a text from a friend from school, asking if I could join her and some of her friends in the middle of the desert in the usual spot to brainstorm some music ideas at an hour til sundown today.

I texted her back that I'd be there, though I sighed in exasperation before hurrying home.

' _And they call YOU the weird one._ ' Enjel chirps and I merely nod in agreement.

Being apart of the music club meant I often spoke and interacted with the other members, but I didn't really consider them real friends, we only ever talked about music and nothing else, which made me an oddball but I couldn't really care. I was alone either way, and I didn't mind at all, I was used to it.

The rest of the day came and went, I got home, ate dinner with mom, explained where I'd be before going while she warned me to be careful at nighttime.

I arrived at the meeting location where everyone else was, we chatted and brainstormed ideas before going our separate ways.

I decided to linger longer to watch the stars, I loved gazing up at them, they were like the small blue gems in my pocket mirror that spelled out the letter G that glowed at night or in the dark. My real pocket mirror was very different from the one I had in my coma dream in that respect, as the one I had in the dream didn't have gems embedded in it.

Letting out a soft sigh, I got up from the ground after a while of stargazing and began to walk home, staying on the side of the road as I walked.

The meeting place was a fair ways away from town, but it was quiet enough so no one bothered us and you could see the stars which was the reason I sometimes came here on my own with no one just to stargaze.

It was going to be a rather long walk, but I settled myself in watching the stars as I walked, feeling comforted by them.

Then, when I wasn't far from town, I saw some were blotted by the shape of a plane or something, a VERY low flying one as it was large and I could hear the roar of the engine.

It seemed to be flying towards a rock formation over to my far left, and I bit my lip before deciding to follow, ignoring Harpae's protests while Enjel cheered me on gleefully as I crossed the street before sprinting quietly after it.

Soon, when I got closer, I heard the sounds of metal on metal contact, grunting and just the sounds of fighting, and I hid behind a rock mound before peeking around it, only to catch my breath in surprise as Enjel, Harpae and Lisette fell into a shocked silence.

Giant two to three story robots were fighting, darkly colored ones were fighting lighter colored ones, both sides using either blades for hands or some energy guns, I didn't know what on earth was going on.

The three stories tall red and blue one on the lighter colored side was yelling orders to the others when need be, I quickly picked up a few names amidst all the yelling. Cliffjumper, Bulkhead, Arcee and Bumblebee.

I pressed myself up against the rocks when I saw the plane I followed fly down extremely close to the ground before transforming into yet another giant robot who did NOT look happy.

I heard him call the red and blue one “Optimus” while said robot called him “Starscream”, it wasn't long before the darkly colored robots along with Starscream retreated to somewhere via a bridge of some kind that just appeared in thin air and almost blinded me with how bright it was.

I watched a little longer, curious as I heard Optimus who I assumed was the leader of the group call for someone named Ratchet to ground bridge them back, before I saw the red one with weird horns on the sides of his head glance over and spot me.

He didn't seem the notice me at first as he continued glancing around before his surprised gaze snapped back to me, and I turned around and booked it as if my life depended on it, my heart racing with panic.

I vaguely heard him call after me and give chase, the ground shaking beneath his footfalls, but I didn't stop. I just continued to run back to the road and back to town, which was very close at this point, where I soon lost him, couldn't exactly run after me into town, could he?

My mom's house was on the outskirts luckily so I found it easily enough and I wasted no time in getting inside and locking the doors and rushing to my bedroom, where I then dropped onto my bed and just held my Chica plushy tight to my chest.

What the hell did I just see? I honestly didn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know it was said there was no Decepticon activity for three years, but there must have been a few encounters showing there were still AROUND at least. 
> 
> I apologize if Goldia or any of the girls are OOC, I worked with what little personality Goldia had in her game, as well as try to get ahold of the girls' personalities, and this is the end result. Yes, she has a Chica plushy, no it's not the Funko one and it was a gift from her step-mom.
> 
> And, the reason I didn't include Fleta was, to be honest, I didn't like her too much. Sorry. I'll explain what happened to her in later chapters as best I can without spoiling anything, as she is in this story in a way, it's just complicated.
> 
> Anyway, please let me know if you want to see more! I'm not too good at multi chapter stories, and I REALLY want to continue this one.


	2. A drive leading to a mechanical rabbit hole...

The next day I tried to forget what I saw, only Enjel and Harpae weren't having any of it and were coming up with theories the entire day while I just tried to go about my school day normally.

I didn't mention what happened to anyone, knowing they'd just call me crazy and such, so I kept it to myself.

This time, the last class for the day I was in was nowhere near the exit, so I ended up being pushed and shoved around before ending up falling over onto the hard ground as I got outside, getting a cut on my forehead when it hit the concrete pavement.

Letting out an annoyed groan, I get to my feet and pull a napkin out of my backpack, having decided to wear my long sleeved white blouse along with a long navy blue skirt instead of the t-shirt and jeans from yesterday, and I dab the cut with it as I brush my skirt off with my other hand. Only a small amount of blood came from the wound before stopping completely.

Great, my mom wasn't too fussy but I knew she'd be worried about where It came from.

I sigh again as I begin to walk home-

Only to stop dead in my tracks when I see what was parked on the side of the road.

The red Dodge Challenger from yesterday.

I breathed deeply before beginning to speed walk, passing the car with ease.

No way, no way was it freaking related to the robots from last night, though it was the same shade of red as the robot who spotted me and the horns he had were freakishly like the ones on the car-ohmigod it's following me!

I feel the hair on the back of my neck stand on end when I hear it start up before I heard the hum of the engine and I glanced back over my shoulder past my let down hair to see it turn around and start following me.

I quickly turn my head forward once again and I'm pretty much jogging at this point as I start to take many twists and turns, going through alley after alley to try to lose the goddamn car, and I do at one point, I just end up hopelessly lost in the alleys.

Okay, I'll amend my previous remark on how I knew the town by heart, I knew the main roadways and what not, I did NOT know the alleyways at all as I had no reason to go down them until today.

I'm walking around, trying to find a way back to the street when the car I thought I escaped from suddenly appears in front of the alley way exit I was about to go down.

I yelp and scramble backward only to fall on my rear as it turns into the alley, before I can panic anymore I hear a male voice speak up.

“Woah, easy there! I'm not going to hurt you!” I looked around, but there was no one there, so did the voice come from, the car?

“Well, following me around like a stalker didn't exactly ease my nerves!” I decide to risk looking insane and I direct my words to the car as I get to my feet, a hand subconsciously grasping my pocket mirror as I look at the car.

“I'm sorry about that, but it was the only way I wouldn't lose you!” He said in reply, and just as I guessed, the voice came from the freaking car.

I sigh, deciding to let it go for the moment. “Why are you following me anyway?” I asked, rubbing at the cut on my forehead.

“Because your personal safety may be at risk due to what you saw last night.” He drew closer as if to emphasize his words.

“Knew it.” I groan under my breath. “Well, I'm not going to tell, so you don't need to worry about that-”

“It's not that.” He drew even closer, making me back up a bit. “Those bots you saw us fighting might have seen you and assume you're an ally, as you're one of the extremely few who have ever seen us as we truly are and they might come after you.”

“There's an awful lot of mights there.” I point out before sighing, Enjel was giggling in excitement and Harpae was trying to calm Lisette down. “But you and your friends probably know them better than I do.”

I then shift my weight from one foot to the other. “So, what do you want? I assume you're here to do more than just warn me.”

“Our leader Optimus Prime wants to talk to you, so he sent me to come get you.” His passenger door opened up at that. “So, you coming?”

I think it over for a moment, the only other option would be to risk it, but what if those robots they were fighting saw me last night? I doubted they'd just ask me to come with unlike this guy, and I didn't have much to do today...

' _What are you waiting for? Go for it!_ ' Enjel encouraged me, I could pretty much see her bouncing on her feet in excitement.

I heard Harpae scold her, but I merely nodded before slipping around to his passenger side and getting in as the door shut after me carefully and I buckled in.

“Okay, next stop Autobot base!” He said cheerfully as he pulled out before driving to the main road. “Name's Cliffjumper, what's yours?”

I smile a bit. “Goldia.”

“So, what happened to cause that cut on your head?” He asked and I was briefly startled, he noticed that?

“I was shoved to the ground as I was getting out of school, you didn't see that happen?” I replied curiously in return.

“Nope, I didn't see you until the crowd dispersed and you were on your feet by then. School always like that?”

“Yep, I'm used to it by now.”

“Shouldn't there be someone to make sure no one kills anyone?”

“Yeah, the school's lazy in that regard, I can usually make it out before the flood as I call it happens though...”

We talked like that until we reached a road that looked like a letter T to me with a large rock cliff at the end of it.

My panic level spiked when, instead of turning right or left, he just continued on, right OFF the road and towards the cliff that towered over us.

My voice seemed to shut off as the cliff drew closer and closer, I couldn't speak and my eyes widened.

Thankfully, before Cliffjumper could ram into the rock, it instead pulled apart to reveal a passageway that we soon cruised through.

“What.. _” 'The...'_ “Heck...?” Harpae took brief control over my voice in shock at the end, my own dropping a few octaves to match her own voice as we passed through the wide hallway before we entered a central room, where my breath caught in my throat.

The giants I saw last night were there, most of them, the large one green one and the yellow one were nowhere to be seen, and there was a white and orange one I didn't recognize, BUT HOLY HECK DID THIS PLACE SEEM BUILT FOR THEM! The walls were so high I couldn't see the top, and on the right, there were some robot sized screens along with keyboards and a lever for something.

Strangely enough, there were human sized ramps on the left leading up to large platforms that were barren without any furniture, so did they mean there were other humans who came here?

Cliffjumper soon slowed to a stop and I took that as a sign to unbuckle before putting my hand on the door, hesitating for a moment, only a moment as my thoughts take over for a second.

Did I really want to step out into a mechanical world I knew nothing about?

I was already submerged into a gruesome fantasy world for FOUR years until January this year, fighting with everything I had against the strange boy after my soul, who knew what lay beyond the inside of Cliffjumper's car form? They could step on me and kill me as it was, who knew what other dangers lay ahead if I stepped out?

Was I ready to plunge down the rabbit hole once again? This time not in a fantasy dream where I could wake up, but instead in the firm, solidity of reality where I was already awake?

Was I ready to risk my life again, so soon after I escaped a demon's grasp with my soul and my sisters' minds intact?

Should I risk **their** lives to enter this new world unknown to me? I could feel their curiosity as if it were my own as well as the lingering hesitation, they _wanted_ to know, to learn about these living robots as much as **I** did, but would it be worth the risk? To find out more about Cliffjumper and his friends, even if I risked my life as well as theirs?

With a deep breath, a hand brushing my hair behind my shoulder, and mentally thanking Cliffjumper for giving me a moment, I opened the door before stepping out with my head raised in curiosity.

 _Yes,_ I couldn't deny it despite the initial hesitation. It most definitely **was worth it.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know, a cliffhanger-y ending to the chapter, but I couldn't see the chapter ending any other way. And I'm not very good at details or describing things just so you know.
> 
> And I do realize that Goldia hesitating might be weird, but remember, she nearly lost her soul to a demon not that long ago and barely escaped, which was difficult as it was especially since she couldn't remember a thing the entire time. It only occurred to her after Cliffjumper brought her to the base that she might want to think about this. She's not like Miko who jumps into things without fully thinking them through, she tries to think things out as much as possible so she doesn't screw up somehow.
> 
> She wasn't entirely sure she wanted to go down yet another rabbit hole, to risk her life again, but at the same time, she wanted to find out more about the Autobots, to go down this new rabbit hole into a new exciting world. And that's because, let's be honest, normal life is boring once you find out there are giant living robots on the earth for SOME unknown reason. 
> 
> In the end, her want to know more about the Autobots won over her hesitation by a landslide as you know, and she took that first step into the unknown.
> 
> This chapter is a bit short so all the explaining and formal introducing can have its own chapter in the next, so look forward to that! ^W^


End file.
